L5F à l'Académie Alice
by JellyDonut
Summary: Tous le monde sait que Natsume n'aime pas sa vie à l'Académie. Les missions, son alice, sa santé... Il faudrait vraiment une énorme catastrophe pour qu'il considère tous ça comme un passé radieux. Et bien, c'est le cas. Ou presque. Elles sont cinq... Qu'il était beau le temps d'avant leur arrivée!
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, ici JellyDonut! Euh, ben, voilà, ma première fanfiction!**

**Bon, elle inclue 5 personnages qui ne sont pas dans le manga, ce sont Les 5 Folles. Chaque fanfics que je ferais avec L5F dans le titre, ça voudra dire qu'elles y sont dedans. Aucune histoire ne se suivra, c'est juste un gros délire, mais les folles ne seront présentées que dans celle-ci. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: L'académie alice ne m'appartient pas, par contre, les 5 folles appartiennent aux 5 folles. **

* * *

Prologue :

_Ma vie, avant, elle était si paisible… calme, sereine, et presque agréable, comparée à maintenant. Aujourd'hui c'est un cauchemard! Hier encore je vivais dans les ténèbres, mais dorénavant, c'est les flammes tumultueuses de l'enfer qui me balancent comme bon leur semble ! Depuis qu'elles sont là… Elles m'ont pris pour cible. Que quelqu'un me tire des griffes de ces folles !_

* * *

**Wah, c'était génial! (ironique)**

**C'est Natsume qui pense, là (sans blague!)**

**Bon, ben, aller, au boulot pour le premier chapitre! **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bon, j'ai fait le premier chapitre. Euh, en fait c'est quelque chose d'évident. Bon, vous m'en dirait des nouvelles! Non, franchement, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fera plaisir, même si vous dites que c'est nul. (en fait c'est parce-que ça me donnera l'impression que des gens lisent ma bouilli qui n'est qu'un gros délire) **

** ... Je suis bavarde.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: L'arrivée là où on ne sait pas encore ce qui nous attend mais qu'on va bientôt savoir.

_« Vous voulez entrer dans l'Académie Alice ? »_

_« On aura des bonbons ? »_

_« Oui, pleins ! »_

_« Et on pourra se taper des délires ? »_

_« Euuh… Oui ! »_

_« YAHOU ! »_

_..._

Les pieds sur la table et son manga dans les mains, Natsume soupire. Il s'ennuie. Comme d'habitude. Son meilleur ami, Luca, aide le boulet, euh, Mikan… quoique, c'est la même chose… Enfin, bref, à finir ses devoirs de maths. Encore une journée comme les précédentes dans sa vie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit. Car Natsume Hyûga ne sait pas encore que sa sombre existence est sur le point de changer.

...

La porte s'ouvre. M. Narumi entre, souriant, comme toujours. Il aborde une chemise lilas avec un papillon framboise, et porte un pantalon… rose. Il a une pince qui retient ses cheveux sur le côté, avec un gros cœur rouge dessus. En somme, il ressemble à une femme. Comme d'habitude, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

-Bonjour les enfants !

-Bonjour M. Narumi !

Encore une fois, Mikan est la seule à répondre. Natsume lui lance un regard hostile, Luca affiche une indifférence totale sur son visage, et Hotaru ne lève même pas les yeux de sa nouvelle invention (la tapette à abrutis multifonction) mais Narumi s'y est habitué depuis longtemps. Ses habitudes vont être quelque peu (ou très) bouleversées.

-Aujourd'hui, commence-t-il, nous avons 5 nouvelles camarades dans la classe !

Un joyeux brouhaha emplit l'air suite à cette annonce. Cinq en un jour, ça n'était jamais arrivé !

-Veuillez bien les accueillir parmi vous ! Vous pouvez entrer les filles !

-…

-Les filles ?

Lentement, dans un grincement de film d'horreur, la porte s'ouvre. A mi chemin, elle s'arrête. Puis, dans un fracas de fin du monde, elle percute le mur volant en éclats. Et hurlant comme des on-ne-sait-quoi, 5 cataclysmes entrent dans la classe :

-**BONJOUR !**

L'une s'efforçant de crier plus fort que l'autre, Natsume sent ses tympans rendre l'âme. De cette tornade sonore, il peut extraire les mots « jelly », « donut », « délires », « massacrer » et « folles ». _C'est quoi ces malades ?!_

Miraculeusement, le calme revient. Dans un ordre que seules elles connaissent, elles se mettent en ligne.

-Bon, présentez-vous s'il vous plait, puis on vous trouvera une place.

La première demande quelque chose à son amie, qui lui répond. Malgré ses efforts, Natsume ne parvient pas à lire sur leurs lèvres. La cinquième prend la parole :

-Je m'appelle Pâquerette Kanashimi, j'aime lire et j'ai l'alice de mémoire et de copier les alices.

La quatrième enchaine :

-MOI C'EST MANON TEASPOON, ET JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! BWAHAHAHAHA ! ET J'AI L'ALICE DE DONNER VIE A MES DESSINS SANGLANTS ET LES PHEROMONES DE FLEMME ! AHAHAHAHAHA !

La troisième continue :

-Amélie Helado, j'adore le Nutella et j'ai l'alice de l'imagination et de devenir transparante.

La seconde réplique:

-ça s'appelle l'invisibilité, Amélie. Moi, c'est Morgane Hyper, _and I'm a donut!_ Et j'ai les phéromones de folie! Et aussi la capacité de me transformer en animal ou d'en prendre des caractéristiques, mais ça on s'en fou!

La première sourit et dit:

-Hello, I'm Chloe Jelly and I can make jelly beans appear and give them any taste I want!

Celle qui s'appelle Morgane traduit:

-Elle a dit "je suis Chloe Jelly et je peux faire apparaitre des jelly beans et leur donner le goût que je veux."

Natsume les dévisage. Elles sont toutes différentes mais semblent liées par quelque chose qu'il ne connait pas. Il saura bientôt... pour son plus grand malheur.

Chloe a les yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent jusqu'au bas du col de son uniforme. Elle a un nœud bleu dedans. Narumi indiqua qu'elle était américaine. _Ca explique le fait que je n'ai pas pu lire sur leurs lèvres tout à l'heure._(oui, Natsume est une merde en anglais)

Morgane a les yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs pleins de mèches rebelles descendent en dégradé jusqu'à ses hanches. Deux rayures, rouges et noires, prenaient pieds sur sa joue gauche et disparaissaient sous sa mâchoire.

Amélie a les yeux vairons : un rouge et l'autre or. Ses cheveux blancs méchés de bleu électriques retombent en une tresse soigneuse au niveau de ses genoux. Deux barrettes, rouges et noires également, forment un X sur sa frange.

Manon a les prunelles rouge sang et sa tignasse ébouriffées orange flamme ne touche même pas ses épaules. Un ruban noir avec deux flèches rouges y était noué.

Enfin, Pauline a le regard ambré et des cheveux châtain clair qui arrivent à ses omoplates. Derrière sa tête il y a quelque chose qui pointe (d'or et d'ébène) qui lui fait de drôles d'antennes.

-Très bien. Une dernière chose à dire les filles?

Alors, emplies de fierté, elles répondent en chœur:

-Oui. Nous sommes des FOLLES! Les cinq folles et nous allons faire de votre vie un délire!

* * *

**Bon, là c'était le blabla gonflant. Au prochain chapitre, je passe aux choses serieuses. Ou plutôt, "serieuses".**

** Pour ceux qui se posent la question, les jelly beans sont des bonbons américains en forme de haricots. Selon la couleur ils ont un goût différent, exemple: rouge= cerise ou canelle.**

**Chloe peut donc leur donner n'importe quel goût ou couleur, exemple: violet=martini, jaune=aspirine**

**"_I'm a donut"_ c'est "je suis un donut" en anglais (je précise). **

**Les folles ont un numéros et une couleur attribuée:**

**1ère folle=Chloe; bleu**

**2ème folle=Morgane; vert**

**3ème folle=Amélie; rouge**

**4ème folle=Manon; noir**

**5ème folle=Pâquerette; blanc**

**Enfin, merci à la folle qui à corrigée ce chapitre et y a apportée quelques améliorations, et m'a donner des conseils.**


	3. Chapter 2

**WOOHOO! Chapitre 2 sort enfin! YES! Enfin, les délires vont commancer! Par contre, si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, demandez-moi! Parce que pour moi c'est simple (ben oui, c'est moi qui l'ais écrit) mais je suis pas forcément très claire. Allez, ammusez-vous bien!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La journée où l'on peut avoir un avant-goût de ce qui va suivre

Des folles… Des abruties ramollies du cerveau plutôt, oui. Natsume soupire. Des idiots, y'en a déjà plein la classe. Pour une fois, l'Académie aurait pu enrôler des élèves plus doués. Dans cette salle, il y a un génie, trois intellos et une grouillante masse de demeurés, prof compris. Et encore, seulement deux desdits intellos ont un véritable potentiel, pas d'offense à Luca.

Les nouvelles s'installent côte à côte, et Narumi écrit la date au tableau. Les cinq premières minutes se passent sans incidents. Puis, Manon montre une feuille à Morgane. Et sa réaction est bizarre : ses yeux prennent la taille d'une assiette tandis qu'un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle plaque violemment ses mains dessus, produisant un claquement sonore qui résonne dans la pièce, et son visage vire au rouge coquelicot. Alerté par le bruit, Narumi se retourne, et demande : « Morgane, tu vas bien ? »

- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! AH, LA GUEULE ! BWAHAHAHA !

Alors qu'elle s'esclatouffe* de rire, une étrange aura émane d'elle. Ses amies explosent également, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour casser la mine d'un crayon à papier, toute la classe est hilare. Sauf Natsume, qui n'esquisse même pas le millième de quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler de loin en louchant et par temps de brouillard à un sourire. A côté de lui, Mikan et Luca rient à gorge déployée. Il sent tout de même, pas si au fond de lui que ça, un remuement pas désagréable et trèèèèèèèèès vaguement familier, comme un lointain souvenir. (Ca s'appelle une envie de rire)

L'aura s'est diffusée dans toute la classe. _Les phéromones de folie, hein ?_ Natsume mit un coup de coude à sa partenaire : « Hé, Miss petits pois ! » Elle arrête de rigoler, et le regarde, outragée, comme s'il avait fait un geste inhabituel et tout à fait déplacé. Puis, elle lui flanqua une formidable gifle !

Pris au dépourvu, il ouvre la bouche, adoptant l'attitude d'une carpe, alors que les cinq timbrées qui lui sert de camarades de classe hurlent à en cracher leurs poumons : « VAS-Y MIKAN, TE LAISSE PAS FAIRE ! DEMONTE LE ! »

La rage s'empare de Natsume (il faudrait songer à le faire vacciner un jour où l'autre). Les flammes de son Alice les enferment dans un cercle parfait (la géométrie doit compenser l'anglais). A sa plus grande surprise, et celle de la classe dont le fou rire s'est interrompu et que les évènements actuels captivent, Amélie fait apparaître… un pot de nutella !

- Yahou!

Le cri de joie de Manon fend l'air, et Chloe hurla : « We can roast Jelly Beans ! »

- Nous pouvons rôtir des Jelly Beans ! » répéta Morgane.

Des tranches de pains firent leur entrée, et un véritable barbecue se mit en place. Pour plaisanter, Pâquerette proposa : « et si on passait le lapin blanc sur le grill, j'ai envie de viande ! »

L'une avec son nutella, l'autre avec ses bonbons, la troisième ne pensant pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, seulement deux regards carnivores se tournent vers le lapin. Qui trembla. Dans les bras de Luca. Qui pâlit. Alors, une tornade de cheveux feu et nuit fusèrent en leur direction, et dans la course poursuite qui s'ensuivit, Mikan fut bousculée. Et marcha sur le pied de Bouclette. Qui la poussa en retour. Ce qui énerva Hotaru. Qui lui colla un magistral coup de gant peau de vache. Et petit à petit, comme dans les films, tout le monde se tapa dessus. Voyant la bagarre, Pâquerette, Chloe et Amélie appelèrent les Lucavores (ben oui, pour cinq ventres sur pattes, un lapin blanc visible qu'à la loupe n'est absolument pas suffisant) et se lancèrent dans la bataille dans un cri de guerre flamboyant : « BASTON ! »

Natsume, assit sur son bureau, la joue écarlate (Mikan n'y a pas été de main morte) les regarde dans leur combat dérisoire, auquel il est le seul à ne pas participer (oui, même Iincho se bagarre, il s'est armé d'un morceau de porte, et non, Narumi n'essaie pas d'arranger la situation, au contraire, il a déjà à moitié assommé sept élèves. Quand à Luca il vient de mordre le bras de Mikan, qui griffe sauvagement Kokoroyomi. On ne va pas vous décrire le carnage fait par les folles). Et dire qu'il avait juste voulu demander à Mikan d'utiliser son Alice pour voir si les phéromones de folie étaient à l'origine de la crise de rire ! Il avait même eu l'intention de lui dire s'il te plait ! Il descendit de son perchoir et alla prudemment (s'il se faisait remarquer, il finirait lui aussi par flanquer des coups à tout le monde, il est déjà assez énervé comme ça. On se demande pourquoi …) vers la table des folles, et vit le papier. Celui à cause de qui tout avait démarré. Lui jetant un regard haineux, comme si le papier l'avait personnellement offensé (c'est un peu le cas), il le prix du bout des doigts (comme si la feuille allait le mordre, non mais vraiment celui-là alors !). Un dessin. Oui, vous avez bien lu inutile de vous frotter les yeux. Un dessin. De lui. Il était plutôt réussi, à un détail près : il avait un sourire de dégénéré qui lui donnait un air de demeuré (visez un peu la rime). _Alors c'est ça qui les a fait rire à ce point ? Il ne leur en faut pas beaucoup !_

…

Finalement, à cause du nombre d'élèves qui étaient à l'infirmerie, les cours furent suspendus pour la fin de la journée (la guerre s'était arrêtée quand Pâquerette avait utilisé l'alice d'Hotaru pour faire une bombe, Narumi avait alors reprit son rôle de professeur et avait essayé de l'arrêter avec ses phéromones, sauf que la 5ème folle l'avait annulé puis copié. Du coup, Narumi s'était retrouvé dans un état ridiculement pitoyable, ce qui avait fait rire Morgane, et une deuxième épidémie de phéromones de folie avait eu lieu. Finalement, c'est grâce à un coup de bol inouï que l'alice de Mikan s'était enclenché, et Iincho, de nouveau dans son costume de gentil petit garçon bien sage, avait réussi à rendre un semblant de raison très approximatif aux folles, qui s'étaient calmées.) Narumi décida de mettre en place un plan de classe laborieux pour limiter les dégâts que les nouvelles pourraient provoquer. Pâquerette et Morgane eurent droit à une jolie paire de boucles de contrôle d'Alice. Luca enterra son lapin avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était juste évanoui. Mikan faisait soigner ses bleus, bosses et compagnie. Hotaru faisait du chantage à son frère pour qu'il la soigne. Natsume courait pour sauver sa vie.

…

Haletant, Natsume regarde par-dessus son épaule. L'ignoble dessin de Manon le poursuit toujours. Ce dernier était une adorable fillette avec des cheveux roses. Enfin, adorable, si on ne s'attarde pas sur l'énorme hache pleine de sang qu'elle tient et le regard psychopathe qu'elle lance en sa direction, mais se ne sont que des détails.

Il sent la sueur couler le long de son échine. Ca fait, quoi, 2 heures qu'il court inlassablement pour ne pas finir en bavette, aussi délicieux cela puisse être. Comment s'est-il retrouvé là déjà ? Ah, oui ! Chloe avait eu l'idée brillante de donner à Manon un… Jelly bean ? Bref, un bonbon goût sang, et cela avait éveillé en elle un désir meurtrier. Amélie s'était alors demandé avec quoi elle pouvait finir son pot de Nutella. Sa pensée avait était exposée à tous grâce à Kokoroyomi, qui avait proposé, pour plaisanter bien sûr, de la viande. Dans un élan de sadisme, Manon a levé les yeux, et Natsume était la malheureuse première chose sur lequel ils sont tombés. Prenant la vanne au pied de la lettre, (visiblement, Manon ne connait pas les métaphores) elle avait envoyé le dessin qu'elle venait tout juste de finir à sa poursuite. En somme, la fillette à la hache. Le prochain qui sort une vanne sur manger de la viande, il meurt carbonisé.

Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui n'ai rien à voir avec les journées précédentes. Avisant un arbre, Natsume se réfugie entre ses branches, et surveille son, ou plutôt sa, poursuivante. Qui tourne en rond autour de son perchoir. Bon, à part être sadiques et assoiffées de sang, les dessins semblent être totalement stupides._ Comme leur créatrice, quoi._

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la chose, pour le plus grand détriment du steak potentiel, commence à utiliser la hache comme il se doit, s'est à dire, en coupant l'arbre (oui, Hyûga avait fini par oublier à quoi ça servait vraiment, comme n'importe qui, qui serait toujours vivant, à sa place). En dernier recours, Natsume saute et atterrit silencieusement derrière la chose. Qui, à cause de sa stupidité, n'avait rien remarqué. Discrètement, il prend la fuite, tandis que le dessin tape joyeusement sur le bois.

***s'esclatouffer : contraction des mots « éclater » et « s'étouffer ». N'existe pas dans le dico. Inventé par moi, inspirer du mot « s'eclafouter » inventé par la folle Amélie.**

* * *

**Et voilà! J'aime bien le coup du steack potentiel! **

**Encore merci pour la folle qui à perfectionner les conneries que je débite!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! La feignasse de service iz back! ouai, je sais, c'est une honte de venir comme ça après aproximativement 6 mois d'absence! et alors? J'ai jamais dit que je serais ponctuelle. et puis j'avais du travail.**

**Pour les gens super gentils et pleins d'attention qui ont bien voulut me laisser une review pour m'orienter et m'encourager, je vous remercie beaucoup de votre grande bonté, je sais au moins grâce à vous que je n'écrit pas un truc totalement dénué d'intérêt. Donc: MERCI! (en vrai je suis en état d'hystérie totale mais si j'écrivais tous ce que je hurle, chante et fait, vous ariez peur. Pour de VRAI.)**

**Bon, sinon: BONNE ANNEE! Et bonne santé physique et super dégradation picicologique à laquelle j'ai l'intention de contribuer largement (si j'ai pas la flemme)**

**Aller, bonne lecture et je vous souhaite de tous mourrir! De rire, bien sur, ça coule de source. Ou pas...**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Le lendemain, ou, comment s'apercevoir que la journée précédente était paisible

Pour l' émotion la plus positive que Natsume pouvait éprouver, c'est-à-dire la satisfaction, Manon à elle aussi eu droit à sa paire de boucles d'oreilles de contrôle. Sa satisfaction sera tout de même de courte durée, car le lendemain, Narumi leur présenta le plan de classe :

« Bonjours les enfants ! Dû à l'incident d'hier, j'ai décidé de faire un plan de classe bien organisé pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les tables du fond sont réunies pour pouvoir caser sept élèves sur la même ligne. Amélie, tu iras à côté de la fenêtre, Chloe, tu te mets juste à côté. Vous avez l'air d'être les moins violentes donc je vous place Luca à côté, puis Morgane et Natsume. J'isole cette petite-là entre vous deux car vous êtes les moins prédisposées à ses phéromones, cela afin de limiter les risques d'épidémie de folie. Natsume, tu auras Manon à ta droite, vu que tu es fort, tu pourras la canaliser avec ton alice. Pâquerette, tu iras contre le mur, tu as l'air un peu plus calme que les autres, ça évitera de faire déborder Manon. Mikan, tu te mets à côté d'Hotaru.

QUOI !? Il l'a séparé de Mikan ! Une haine féroce envers les folles nait en Natsume. Il les déteste !

« Maintenant, pour que vous soyez guidées dans l'académie, je vais vous attribuer un partenaire. Qui voulez-vous ? »

Pâquerette réplique « C'est bon, je connais déjà le plan de l'académie » (vive l'alice de mémoire !)

« Moi je veux Natsume ! » lance Manon en regardant ce dernier comme s'il était de la ventrèche.

« Moi aussi ! » dit Amélie.

Morgane, fouillant dans son sac, rajoute : « Natsume ! Donut ! »

Chloe répète: « Natsume »

_Pourquoi moi ? Me dites pas qu'elles sont aussi des fangirls ! _Cette perspective l'horrifie à tel point qu'il en vient même à souhaiter 5 bouclettes de plus à leur place.

« Désolé les filles, mais ça ne va pas être possible ! Il y a des règles à apprendre et un seul élève ne peut pas vous gérer toutes les 5 ! »

Morgane, sortant un donut de son sac avec un sourire de satisfaction, propose : « Et bien Chloe gèrera Anna, Moi, Natsume, Amélie on lui met Luca, Manon on lui colle Mikan et Pauline prendra en charge Kokoroyomi ! »

« Très bien, alors ça sera comme ça ! » déclare le professeur.

Les folles foudroient Morgane du regard, qui affiche le V de la victoire avec sa main, un donut dans la bouche. Manon, par contre, envoi des ondes négatives sur Narumi. Elle est de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'on lui a mis les boucles d'oreilles.

Narumi indique qu'à cause du manque de chambres, les folles dormiront avec leur partenaire le temps que l'académie agrandisse les dortoirs du primaire, et leur donne ensuite leur rang étoilé. Vu que leur niveau d'Alice n'avait pas encore été évalué, elles étaient toutes des simples.

Les cours passent de façon habituelle sauf que Natsume n'as pas Mikan à côté donc il écume de rage dans un magnifique quatuor avec Manon, Morgane et Pâquerette qui ressentent un vide depuis que leurs alices sont sous contrôle. Amélie et Chloe mangent des jelly beans sous le regard curieux de lapinou, rebaptisé Steak par les folles. Puis, midi arrive. Cette grande nouvelle redonne le bonheur aux 3 déprimées :

« L'estomac gouverne le corps ! » déclare Morgane.

« On va bouffer ! » renchéri Manon.

« Ouah, j'ai super faim » gémit Pâquerette.

Dans un joyeux brouhaha les 5 folles partent pour accomplir une des plus grandes missions de leur vie : manger. Sauf que le repas des simples se résume à un plat, et un trèèèèèèèès petit dessert. Ce dernier est aux yeux de Morgane la plus importante partie d'un repas.

« QUOI! Y'A QUE CA A MANGER?! » Très affamées, les folles deviennent très possessives de leurs assiettes. Kokoroyomi demande à Amélie :

- Tu veux ton desse…

- OUI !

Et quand Mikan a approché sa mains trop près du plat de Manon, elle s'est fait mordre jusqu'au sang. Leur plateau nettoyé et le ventre qui en demande plus, les 5 morfales balayèrent la salle du regard en quête de nourriture.

Contrairement à elles, Natsume est un spécial et son repas pourrait à lui tout seul nourrir toute la population d'Allemagne pendant un mois. Ce qui fait beaucoup de miam-miam. Hypnotisées, les filles se rapprochent. Voyant 5 paires d'yeux globuleux dépassant de la table regarder intensément son repas, Natsume ne peut s'empêcher de leur demander ce qu'elles veulent. Une petite voix, style hélium, sort de dessous la table :

-Tu vas manger tout ça ?

-Non.

-On peut en avoir un peu s'il te plait?

-Pff…

- Ça veut dire oui?

Il hausse les épaules. N'y tenant plus, elles se jettent sur la table et engouffrent la nourriture dans leur orifice buccal. Apres s'être bien empiffrée, le sourire aux lèvres, elles le remercient et partent. Elles lui ont juste laissé la petite bouillie bien dégueulasse qu'il n'avait pas su identifier. Il la refile à Mikan et lui pique discrètement son dessert. Amélie lui passe devant, s'arrête et dit : « C'est pour moi ? Ah merci, c'est gentil! » avant de partir avec ce qu'il avait subtilisé à Miss Petit Pois. Cette dernière arrive en hurlant : « NATSUUMEEEEEEEEEE ! REND MOI MON DESSERT ! »

« … » La journée ne se passe pas bien.

…

Natsume n'est pas dans la classe quand les cours reprennent. M. Narumi n'est pas surpris. C'est quelque chose de fréquent chez ce gamin, de sécher les cours. Luca est perplexe. Même si son ami ne lui a rien dit, il a bien remarqué qu'il n'avait pas mangé à midi et que les nouvelles lui tapent sérieusement sur le système. Ces dernières dessinent sur leur cahier, chose tout à fait normale. Le soir, Natsume n'est toujours pas revenu. Presque tout le monde s'interroge (oui, j'ai bien dit presque, il y a effectivement cinq élèves qui n'ont même pas remarquées que les cours sont fini). Personne ne l'a revu dans l'après-midi. Il n'est ni dehors, ni dans sa chambre, ni même à l'hôpital. La panique gagne les B du primaire :

« Où est passé Natsume ? Eh oh, Natsumeeee ! »

Alors que Mikan l'appelle en criant comme un goret, les cinq folles relèvent la tête, horrifiées (enfin, presque).

« MERDE ! NATSUME ! ON L'A OUBLIE ! »

Traçant comme des fusées avec leurs camarades sur les talons, elles courent dans les couloirs jusqu'au bois (celui là même où vit bear). Elles s'arrêtent devant un vieux cabanon tout moche (selon Chloe). Une fois dedans, elles se dirigent vers un coffre. Là, elles détruisent les chaines et les cadenas qui le sellent, puis l'ouvrent. La classe découvre alors avec horreur Natsume, ligoté, bâillonné, et à demi-inconscient.

…

Après un bilan à l'hôpital, on découvrit que Chloe avait donné un jelly bean somnifère à Natsume. Ensuite, elles l'ont attaché et lui ont scotché la bouche. Puis, avec l'alice d'Amélie, elles ont créé un coffre ignifuge. Après avoir tout fermé à clé, elles l'ont abandonné et oublié dans ce réduit délabré. Quand il s'est réveillé, il a essayé de brûler ses liens mais ils résistaient à son alice. Finalement, épuisé, affamé, il avait fini par attendre qu'on le retrouve. Ce qui avait pris 9 heures, rien que ça. Au final, Amélie et Chloe avaient elles aussi eu leur paire de boucle de contrôle.

…

Assi sur son bureau (oui oui oui, il n'aime pas trop les chaises), Natsume réfléchit. En moins de 48 heures, les nouvelles avaient contaminé toute la classe avec les phéromones de folie deux fois, organisé un barbecue, causé une baston, avaient failli faire sauter le bâtiment, fait suspendre les cours pendant une journée, envoyé un monstre sanguinaire à sa poursuite, l'avaient séparé de Mikan, mangé son repas et l'avaient séquestré dans un coffre toute une après-midi.

D'ailleurs, quand les profs leur avaient demandé pourquoi, Amélie avait répondu, et je cite : « quand on fait tomber un tartine de nutella généreusement tartinée avec des jelly beans à la noix de coco dessus sur le côté tartiné, il faut assumer. » Le truc, c'est que c'était Mikan qui l'avait faite tomber, comme leur avait gentiment signalé Hyûga, c'est-à-dire, en leur criant dessus. Et là, LA ! Elles ont dit : « On le sait, mais ça aurait été cruel pour elle, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il n'y a pas de remède contre la stupidité, sinon on aurait déjà soigné Manon ! Toi t'es habitué à souffrir pour les autres, tu fais ça tout le temps ! » Information qu'il devrait leur être impossible de connaître. Sur son fameux ton de tu-me-casses-serieusement-autre-chose-que-les-pieds-si-tu-continues-je-te-carbonise-et-c'est-avec-une-cuillère-à-café-qu'on-te-ramassera-pour-te-mettre-dans-un-dés-à-coudre-en-guise-d'urne-funéraire, Natsume leur avait demander comment elles pouvait l'affirmer. « Ben, parce qu'on a lu le manga, c'est évident, non ? Pff, quelle cruche celui-là alors ! »

Ok, elles sont vraiment folles celles-là. Ou droguées, peut-être ? Non, aucune substance ne peut provoquer ça chez des êtres humains. Des aliens alors? Non, aucun être ne peut être comme ça. Dans ce cas, des aliens drogués… Peu importe, le résultat est le même : elles lui ont pourri la journée ! Et en prime, il s'était fait gifler par Mikan ! Sa vie n'allait plus jamais être la même, ça c'était sûr. Maintenant, jusqu'à quel point pouvait elle empirer ? Natsume n'ose même pas se risquer à l'imaginer. Il baisse les yeux sur sa « liste des raisons de se suicider ». Elle venait de s'allonger considérablement. Elle était surtout plus longue que celle des « raisons de ne pas le faire ». Sur cette dernière, il rajoute : « pour me venger des folles ». Et il l'écrit cinq fois. L'espoir fait vivre. Il part se coucher, exténué.

* * *

**Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, bien sur!**

**Si vous avez des questions, des points que vous voulez que j'éclaircisse, des reproches à me faire, laisser une reviw, j'essarai de m'en occuper. Ou pas. Ca dépendra de plusieurs facteurs: ma motivation (flemme/pas flemme), mon état physique (flemme/pas flemme), mon état psychique (flemme/pas flemme), mon envie (flemme/pas flemme), si j'ai la flemme ou pas... J'aurais pus continuer longtemps comme ça mais j'ai la flemme de le faire.  
**

**Ciao!**


End file.
